


An Unconventional Apology

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson
Summary: Another proposal drabble from my tumblr (shes-the-king.tumblr.com) Race gets arrested for a DUI and Albert comes to pick him up. Pretty straightforward.





	An Unconventional Apology

Race sat in the police station, his face red, head in his hands as Albert thanked the officer before grabbing his hand roughly and walking out to the car, making a point of holding open the passenger door so Race could get in.  
Abruptly slamming the driver door, Albert sat down and turned the key, staring straight ahead, his jaw set.  
“A thousand dollars.”  
Race grimaced silently, glancing over.  
Albert continued, refusing to look in Race’s direction. “I get a call telling me you’ve been arrested. I drive here, pay the bail. For a DUI.”  
“I didn’t-” Race protested.  
“You didn’t what? Feel drunk? 0.097% is pretty damn drunk, Race. What the fuck were you thinking?”  
Race opened his mouth to respond before being cut off again.  
“A thousand fucking dollars. Out of pocket, might I add.”  
“I’ll pay you back-”  
“I don’t fucking care, Race. You got arrested. Care to explain yourself?”  
Race took a deep breath, noticing how light headed he felt for the first time since he’d been drinking. How much had he even had? He couldn’t keep track. “I can’t.”  
“You can’t WHAT?”  
“I don’t fucking know, Al. I made a shitty decision. I paid the consequences. I feel awful about it. What else do you want to hear?” He struggled to breathe as he continued to raise his voice. To his relief, Albert was silent, glaring at the road as he backed out of the parking lot and pulling into the 24 hour convenience store lot a few blocks away.  
“You’re staying in here,” Albert ordered, opening his door and climbing out. Race nodded. After Albert had walked into the store, Race reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, fingering the simple ring he’d bought just minutes before he’d been pulled over on the interstate. The idea had occurred to him after a few beers. His thoughts were interrupted when Albert opened the driver door holding two coffees.  
“I want you at least a bit more sober before we discuss this further,” Albert said, his focus anywhere but on Race.  
“Al.”  
Looking up abruptly, Albert’s lips parted slightly as he saw first Race’s halfhearted grin, then the plain silver band he held between his fingers.  
“Race- what’s this…”  
“I want to get married.” Race bit his lip. “I love you. And I know you love me, too. Because even though I know you’re mad, you still drove to pick me up, you paid the bail, and you got coffee, and you wouldn’t care nearly as much. And I’m so damn sorry.”  
Albert blinked, closing his mouth, trying in vain to hide the smile growing across his face as Race continued.  
“I was planning on doing this tonight anyway. Al, I love you so much. Please.”  
Albert grinned, shaking his head slightly before nodding vigorously. “You little shit.”


End file.
